


Roommates

by whitelotus27



Category: EXO (Band), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: Bottom Huang Zi Tao | Z. Tao, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, TaoRis - Freeform, Top Wu Yi Fan | Kris, xiao luhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelotus27/pseuds/whitelotus27
Summary: Tao and Kris were roommates who just couldn't stand each other. But as days go by, they slowly start to accept the other person for who they are and eventually developed feelings over time.





	1. First Meeting

(Tao’s POV) 

Kris made it clear and laid down the rules on the first day they met. No snooping around, no physical contact and no questions were to be asked. Tao, his new roommate, couldn’t agree more, the moment he saw the tall blonde, he knew he was trouble. He let out a sigh of relief once the other was finished talking and swiftly left the room. 

He sat on his bed and started to fix his things. It was his first day in college, and he was assigned to be with Kris Wu – the captain ball of their university basketball team because he was the only Chinese guy in the dorm. Luhan and Yixing (both entering their sophomore year and met Tao at the orientation) were able to reserve a room in the other building automatically making them roommates. Tao stared at his open bag.

“Why didn’t I book a room earlier like Yixing ge and Luhan ge” he sighed “Now I have to tolerate being with a statue with an attitude” He picked up his favorite panda plushie and placed it on top of his pillow. After an hour, he was all set, he phoned Yixing and the three of them met at a small café within their university.

“On the first day…”? Yixing asked. Tao nodded.

Xing shook his head, “I think that’s a little rude.”

“But I think, he’s a senior here” Luhan piped in “I guess he’s the boss, though I think that what he did was really rude” 

Yixing took a sip on cup of tea and crossed his legs naturally, “I heard a lot about him. Everyone is talking about him. He’s an arrogant guy with all the talent, looks and ability to back it all up.” 

“Looks like someone still stuck in the past,” Luhan said, grinning naughtily towards Xing and the latter just glared at Luhan who sheepishly smiled.  
Tao didn’t notice anything and continued ranting. “But, he’ll be my roommate until the end of the semester, where we can change dorms; I don’t want to live with someone who’s a snob, what if there are thunderstorms?” Tao said fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat. “I get scared during storms and…”

Luhan smacked his thigh, “Come on Tao, this is college! You have to man up. Look, I know it’s hard but Xing and I will be here, there’s no need to worry.” He smiled as he took a big bite of his blueberry cheesecake. 

Tao was unsure of what to do. But he had no choice. It was just one semester anyway, all he had to do was get out of Kris’ way and everything will go well until the next 6 months which they’ll be given the chance to change roommates.  
——  
A week has gone by and everything was running smoothly, in the morning, Tao would wake up and see Kris still under the sheets, snoring softly. He would then quietly slip away to take a shower in the public rest room on the 3rd floor, and when he returned, the blonde would still be wrapped in the covers, sleeping soundly, so he didn’t mind being bare naked for a few minutes. Both them had classes in the afternoon so they rarely met in their room both awake. In the evening, Tao normally got back at around 9 PM after doing all his homework in the library, since Kris was disturbed with the light at Tao’s desk when he studied late at night. Kris on the other hand is unpredictable, there are times when he’ll arrive as late as 3 in the morning or sometimes as early as 7 PM. On Wednesdays, both of them don’t have classes and Kris would be reading magazines with his earphones plugged in, meanwhile Tao would be on his bed tinkering with his phone and texting Yixing or Luhan but since both have classes, they rarely reply. 

On one particular Wednesday afternoon, Tao decided to leave the room since he and Kris weren’t speaking anyways, out of the blue, Kris stood up holding an envelope. 

“This came in this morning.” Kris said as he tossed it on Tao’s bed and then left the room.  
Tao closed his eyes and took the envelope and tried to control himself. He was pissed that Kris didn’t even have decent manners to hand it to him properly; he shrugged it off and read the front… It was from his parents in Qingdao. He frantically opened it and read it slowly. Halfway through the letter, he began to tear up.  
It was already 11 PM. He lay in bed surrounded by darkness thinking about his parents when he heard the door creak open. He saw a tall silhouette and heard a girl giggling. He knew what he had to do so he went out of the room bringing his things.  
——  
“Excuse me,” said a man with light brown hair “is this seat available?” 

Tao nodded without looking up. 

“Are you new here? What are you doing out here at this hour?” 

“Just getting something to eat” he replied as he took a bite on his sandwich. 

“This late? Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Byun Baek Hyun.” 

Tao returned the handshake, “I’m Huang Zi Tao. I’m a freshman.”

“I know. You’re Kris’ roommate.” He chuckled.

“How did you know?” Tao asked with curiosity in his eyes. 

Baek smiled, “Kris is a friend and he’s our captain ball.” 

Tao was interested now. “Oh you’re in the team? That’s nice.” 

“Yeah, I’m a shooting guard; he’s the power forward and sometimes the center player.” Baek replied “you should watch us practice sometimes.”

‘I don’t think so.” Tao said as he told Baek the rules Kris had set during the first time they met. 

“So? You’re going there because I invited you. Not because of him.” 

Tao smiled and agreed. He gave Baek his number and both we’re texting each other every chance they get.  
——  
“You and Byun Baekhyun?!” Luhan gushed. 

Yixing rolled his eyes. “Flirt”

“Why? Is there something special with him?”

“Umm yeah~ he’s just the hottest player in the campus” Luhan said with his arms around Tao’s ‘Can I get his number?”

Yixing slapped Luhan’s butt “Aren’t you dating that freshman in your history class? What’s his name? Oh Sehun?”

Luhan slumped into the backrest and crossed his arms, “I saw him talking to that…that…guy.”  
“who?” Tao asked.

Yixing snickered “The guy who’s one hell of a dancer. I think his name is Jongin.”

“Oh him!” Tao lightened up “We have a class together, he’s a playboy” said Tao laughing. “And so what if they were just talking?”

“With their lips together?! I don’t think so.” Luhan said with a pout and bitter feeling of betrayal. ‘So will you give me his number then?” 

Tao just smiled.  
Yixing was curious ‘Are you two dating?”

“We went out maybe twice, just lunch and getting to know each other.” 

Luhan leaned forward and looked at Tao in the eye ‘Why are you blushing?” 

“Nothing”  
—-  
On one cold Wednesday morning, Tao got up inspired and all giddy since Baek and him were texting each other all night and will be meeting in a few minutes. He noticed Kris tightly wrapped in a blanket and was somewhat shivering. Tao was hesitant if he would approach him and ask if he was okay, but he was afraid that Kris would get angry for invading his privacy, still he chose to be a good roommate and went near Kris’ bed and touched his arm

“Are you ok?” Tao said full of sincerity

Kris noded but sneezed at the same time. Tao touched his forehead. “You’re down with the fever.” He stood up and took a basin filled with cold water. He placed a towel on the other’s forehead but he resisted. 

“Stop. Let me help you.” He insisted and victoriously placed the towel where it’s supposed to be after battling with Kris’ hands.  
After a few minutes, Baek was getting impatient and called Tao.

“Hi, I’ll be down in a few minutes, my roommate’s sick. I’ll just give him medicine and then I’ll be there. Ok? See you.” 

What Tao didn’t notice was Kris was peering above the covers and watched Tao as he strut across the room while he talked to Baek. When he turned to Kris, the blonde quickly shut his eyes and pretended to sleep. Tao then turned his back and Kris peeked just in time to see Tao bend forward to gather his things that were scattered on the floor. 

Kris’ eyes widened and he gulped hard as he started to think of thoughts that weren’t supposed to be on his mind. The thoughts he tried to bury the moment Tao entered their room and smiled at him. 

(Kris’ POV)  
He knew it was wrong but he still let his desires win over him. He tried to lay down the rules to prevent any of the feelings he was feeling right now, but the more he suppressed it the more it wanted to be out in the open. 

Weeks went by and his interest in Tao grew and intensified. He texted Yixing, his previous roommate and asked about this boy named Huang Zi Tao. 

They met at the cafeteria and Yixing gave Kris a knowingly smile. 

“What’s up with that?” Kris said as he flipped his beautiful blonde locks. Yixing shrugged. 

“I know you have a thing for guys like Tao.”

Kris scoffed “I haven’t even known him fully and you’re telling me he’s my type. I just want to know what kind of person he is because he and I will be together for a whole semester you know.” 

Yixing leaned on the table and placed his arms on top of it. “He knows wushu. So he’ll be really flexible.” 

“What? I don’t need that kind of information. I’m not going to sex him up.” Kris laughed.

“Are you sure?” Yixing smiled. “Like what you said, you haven’t gotten to know him yet. How sure are you that he’s not your type?” 

“I just know okay.” 

“Ah, because your type is someone like…me.” 

Kris blushed and moved up and about his seat. This made Xing laugh.

“That was before Zhang Yixing.” Kris said still beet red from embarrassment. 

“Oh really?” Yixing questioned as he touched Kris’ thighs, his hands snaking toward the other’s inner thighs his gaze not leaving Kris’. 

Kris shuddered and blushed more as he removed Yixing’s hands in between his legs hesitantly. 

“What about the other night when we entered your room and Tao had to leave….?” Yixing whispered softly in Kris’ ear. 

Kris then stood up. “Yaaaa~ stop teasing me. I better go. I have practice.” 

“Okay.” Xing gave Kris a flirty wink “Tell me how he is in bed when it happens.”

Kris gave Xing a burning stare and walked away.  
——  
Everything was simple in the first 2 weeks. They didn’t see each other and when they did, either one was awake or both were asleep. One particular morning, Tao went out for a quick shower before class and when he returned, Kris was under the covers supposedly “asleep”. 

When he turned his back to drop the towel and grab his clothes from the top of the bed, Kris would peek from under the blankets and stare at the younger’s perfectly shaped round ass and even glance at the well-sculpted side abs that made him drool a little. Sometimes Kris would wish Tao would face his side of the room to catch a glimpse of the package he’s been curiously eyeing every time Tao wears his skinny pants that fits his body perfectly. 

It was only when Baek entered the scene was when Kris was starting to realize something. He didn’t even know why, there was just something in the younger man that drew his attention and now, he kept thinking of this wushu guy who was undeniably handsome as well. 

When Baek and Tao were out on a date, Kris couldn’t help but worry that his teammate was making a move on his roommate who happens to be the one he’s constantly thinking of every day and every night. Because of the late nights / sleepless nights plus hard core training and classes, Kris got sick and with Tao’s act of kindness towards him even though he was harsh rude and ill-mannered with his actions, his roommate was there and took care of him. 

He had finally figured it out, the reason for those sleepless nights; and pints of jealousy he feels when the other is talking to Baek and is giggling softly late in the evening…

He texted Yixing: I think I’m starting to like my roommate…

After a while, he texted Xing again, “No. I think, I really do like my roommate.”


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension starts to build as Tao and Kris try to figure out what they really feel for each other. With another guy in the picture, it's not that difficult to feel a tinge of jealousy.

It was past midnight and Kris slipped in his bed quietly to avoid waking Tao up. He had gone to Yixing’s dorm to talk about his feelings with his roommate but ended up in bed with him and now, he’s dead tired. What he didn’t know, that Tao was not a deep sleeper and his eyes opened instantly when the door creaked and a small light entered the dark room. 

A few minutes after that Tao heard soft mumbles coming out of Kris’ lips. He went near the tall man’s bed and leaned closer…

“Tao~~~ no… choose me…pick me…”

His eyes widened. His heart began to beat faster. His throat went dry and he backed away a few steps tumbling into the desk that sent his books to the floor with a loud thud. He frantically collected it and placed it back while stealing glances on the other side, nervous that Kris would wake up. 

Fortunately, Kris was a heavy sleeper, unlike him. He went back to bed with a confused mind and a doubt in his heart.  
——  
Kris was up early the next morning and this surprised Tao. 

“Can I go ahead of you in the shower?” Kris asked.

Tao nodded and Kris left with his things. After he closed the door, Tao sat there curious and confused of the words he heard last night. He didn’t know how to process it. He suddenly felt a slight attraction towards the towering blonde who wasn’t that bad looking after all, in fact, he was gorgeous. With those golden locks that surrounded his pretty face and that stare – that stare that he couldn’t resist thinking of. Even if Kris didn’t have a rocking body, he was fit enough and the veins on his hands and arms were certainly a turn on.

Tao slapped himself mentally – and then physically. “What they hell, Huang Zi Tao, you are dating Byun Baek Hyun.” He knocked his head and faced the window. “Come on brain. Stop thinking of those pervy thoughts about him. Augh” 

“About who?” said a deep voice that Tao recognized instantly. He quickly shifted his body to face the door and saw a freshly-showered, wet and towel-clad Kris Wu. The water droplets visible on his body, slowly trickling down his toned body… He bit his lips.

“I..I meant.. Baekhyun…” Tao stammered and Kris suppressed a giggle. “I have to go, Baek is waiting for me” he said and grabbed his things to proceed to the showers.  
\---  
“You’re that sure that he likes you too? Isin’t he dating your teammate?” Luhan said with a small snicker.

Kris rolled his eyes. “I know. But you should’ve seen him stutter and get nervous, it’s kinda cute actually.”

Luhan laughed this time. “You think he’s cute that’s new.”

“That’s what’s special about it.”

“OMG. You really like him?”

“I…I don’t want to answer that…w-where the hell is Yixing?”

Luhan shrugged, “Still in bed I guess, I don’t think he would have the ability to walk after what you two did.”

Kris’ eyes widened.

“Yes I know Kris. I’m his roommate for god’s sake. I heard everything, but I didn’t see anything” Luhan winked.

Kris slumped on his chair out of embarrassment. “Augh, that naughty Yixing, so noisy in bed.”

“It was a good show though.” Luhan smirked. “

“WHAT?”

“ – but like I said, I didn’t see anything.”

“Good.”

“I meant, I didn’t see EVERYTHING.” Luhan grinned.

Kris sighed. “Pervert.”  
\---  
Weeks have passed since the sleep talking incident and ever since that happened, Tao started to reach out to Kris with a smile, some small talk and sometimes would buy coffee together but would talk very little to each other.

Tao and Baekhyun were having a small chat at the café near the university when Kris walked by giving Tao a small grin. Tao acknowledge him with a nod.

“So you two are friends now?”

“It’s August babe. I guess me and my roommate are hitting it off well.”

“What?” Baekhyun replied with a bit of jealousy in the tone of his voice.

“I meant, as roommates. We get talk more often now unlike before wherein it seems like he doesn’t like me and is avoiding me. But I know the reason why his actions were like that before“. He smiled unconsciously and   
suddenly regrets saying what he just said.

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow in curiosity, “And why was he acting like that?”

Tao gulped hard and was starting to panic inside his head. He slipped. He shouldn’t have said that.

“What I meant was he… he got to know me more now. He didn’t care about me before… and…”

“So now he cares for you?”

“That went out wrong, I mean…”

“Then what?” Baekhyun said impatiently.

Tao stammered. “He likes me now as…”

“As what? Are you two!?” Baekhyun blurted out as he stood up.

“Wait! That’s not what I meant! It’s just Kris and I are seeing each other in a different light and…”

Baekhyun closed his eyes… he inhaled and exhaled deeply; he looked at Tao with sad eyes and walked away.  
\----  
Tao slammed the door and plopped on his bed, quickly covering himself with the warm blanket Kris looked up   
from the magazine he was reading and stared at the younger boy thinking of the many scenarios that could’ve   
happened that made Tao act like this. Suddenly he heard a quiet whimper.

He went near his bed, sat on the edge and patted his back.

Tao didn’t look, instead, he buried his head deeper between the soft pillows.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kris whispered softly as he tried his best to comfort the younger man with his caress.

Tao shook his head.

“Are you sure?”

Tao nodded.

“Okay, I’ll just be in the other side of the room. You know you can talk to me about anything that’s bothering you, don’t hesitate. Ok?”

The young man nodded again.

This was Tao’s way of telling Kris that he wanted to be alone and Kris got the message. He went back to his bed and decided to take a nap since his roommate was not in the mood to talk about it or even let alone… talk.

An hour has passed and Kris was in deep sleep, he subconsciously shifted his position and felt like he can’t move… he slowly opened his eyes only to find Tao’s beautiful face only a few inches away from him. His head jerked slightly away from Tao’s face which elicited a small whimper from the young man that Kris somehow found adorable.

Kris stared at the other’s facial features, his pinkish lips, his sharp nose, and those eyes that look fierce but hide a certain gentleness only someone who really knew him can recognize. He stared at Tao’s lips again.

“Do you like my lips Kris?”  
Kris was startled and saw Tao looking intently looking at him.

“What are you doing in my bed?”

Tao let out a sigh and Kris understood. He wrapped his arms around the other and Tao snuggled between Kris’ shoulder and neck. Unconsciously Kris gave Tao a peck on the forehead.

Tao secretly smiled at the small gesture of affection.


	3. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao, Kris, and Baekhyun are stuck in a love triangle. Who will win Tao's heart? The captain ball or the Casanova?

“So what are you going to do about it?” Luhan whispered to Tao ‘You and Kris have been getting close lately. Too close as a matter of fact.”

“What’s wrong with that hyung? Yifan is my roommate. We’ve known each other for a few months. It’s December already.”

Luhan dropped the book he was holding and cupped his mouth to prevent himself from screaming like a girl.  
“Yifan??” he hissed back.

Tao nodded. “I’ve been calling him that since last week. We’re really close.”

“Do you know why he let you call him that?” Luhan said pulling Tao to a secluded desk in the library. “He’s into you.”

Tao smirked.

Luhan was confused and tilted his head. Tao just smiled and leaned closer to Luhan’s ear to whisper “I know.  
He told me.”

“He did?”

Tao and Luhan sat down.

‘Tell me more. This is interesting.” Luhan said gleefully.

“Well, not directly… but Yifan has a sleeping habit. He sleeps talk a lot. And sometimes the things he can’t say come out when he’s in a deep sleep.”

Luhan was trying his best not to laugh out loud ‘So you like him?”

Tao shrugged. “I’m not sure. Baek and I haven’t spoken yet since I saw him with that tall rapper guy with big round eyes.”

‘Oh don’t worry about Yeollie, he’s part of the team too but they just play around.”

Tao eyes squinted “What do you mean play around?”

Luhan gave him a “you-know-what-I-mean” look.

Tao shook his head. “That’s not true. Baek wouldn’t do that to me.”

Luhan leaned back on his chair. “Suit yourself, but if I were you I’d go for Kris or Yifan or whatever you want to call him. Yixing and him are over anyways..”

“We’ll see…wait- what?”

“Nothing.”  
\----  
Kris scanned the room, searching for a belt to wear when Tao came in wrapped in nothing but a towel, hair wet and his body glistening with the water droplets trickling down his chest and abs. Kris couldn’t help but stare.  
“Are you looking for something Yifan?”

Kris felt something tingle inside him the moment Tao mouthed his name. “I’m looking for my… my belt. I c-can’t find it.”

Tao shifted to Kris’ side of the room and bent forward to look under the bed if ever it was there… Kris gulped as Tao crouched down on his feet to search and Kris stood there frozen as he stared at the young man’s toned back. He was hesitant… he wanted to touch it, caress it and just get his hands on that body, that body that was so inviting. He snapped out of his sexual fantasy when Tao head bobbed up and showed him a long leather belt and his thoughts suddenly went from touching that handsome back to using that belt to spank Tao’s firm ass.

Tao wiggled the belt in front of Kris. “Here. You have to keep your things in a certain place so you’ll know where to get them next time. You’re going to the party too right?”

Kris nodded.

Tao turned his back to grab his clothes; the knot that secured the towel around him was loosening up. And when he faced Kris to ask him a question, the towel fell.

Both men stood still, quiet and at a loss for words.

Tao bent down to grab the towel and Kris immediately left the room as the image of Tao’s manhood begins to engrave in his mind.

‘Fuck you Huang Zi Tao.”

Meanwhile in the room, Tao smirked and dialed a number on his phone.

“Hey hyung. He fell for it.”  
\----  
“Well that’s awkward.” Luhan remarked.

Tao downed his third bottle of beer. “Yeah. But everything seems to be going according to plan.”

‘What plan?” Luhan said as he adjusted himself at the sofa.

“This is a frat party right? Lots of drinking.”

Luhan nodded. “So you want to get drunk and he’ll take you home and sex you up?”

Tao laughed. “No. But Baek will be here.”

‘I don’t get it. Why are you making a move on both guys? You whore.” Luhan glared at Tao and laughed at the same time.

Tao looked at Luhan straight in the face and sighed. “Yesterday… I saw Baek with Chanyeol.”

“What’s wrong with that? They’re teammates. You’ll likely see them together most of the time.”  
“I know, but teammates don’t hump each other on the library desk at 9 in the fcking evening.”

Luhan was surprised with the profanity that slipped out of Tao’s lips. “So what do you plan to do?”

“Make Kris jealous of Baek. Baek doesn’t know I saw them so I’m sure he’ll flirt with me tonight.”

“So you like Kris now?”

Tao blushed and grinned “I’m not su-“

Luhan slapped his arm hard “OMG, you like him. Stop making excuses.”

Tao gave in. “Okay fine! I like him. But I want to be careful… I got hurt once… not anymore.”

Out of nowhere, Kris walked in the room the same time Baek plopped near Tao on the couch.

“Hey baby. Look, I’m sorry for what I did, the other month… I miss you.” Baek reached for Tao arm and hugged him tightly.

Kris looked at them for a short while then went to the kitchen.

Tao looked at Yifan’s expression and he had to thank Baek for flirting with him at the right time. He faced Baekhyun and slapped him hard. Twice.

“This is for cheating on me. And this is for flirting with me now. Excuse me.”

He stood up and went to the kitchen. Kris was talking to Yixing.

Xing approached him and put his arms around Tao. “Hey didi~ Kris was just telling me something here.”

Kris’ eyes widened and shot dagger stares at Xing. Tao was embarrassed and bowed his head. “I’m sorry about that Kris.”

The blonde man smiled a little. “That’s okay. I was just shocked”

Yixing burst out in laughter. “Shocked cause it was huge.”

Kris grabbed Xing’s neck and silenced his talkative friend with his big hand.

Tao was swimming in fantasies now. He knew Yixing never lied and when he heard that Kris was talking to  
Yixing about his cock, he grew excited but not enough to show it to the people around him.

To control his raging hormones, he decided not to talk to Kris or even encounter him at the party. Kris was with his teammates and Tao was with Luhan and Yixing who introduced him to their hyung, Suho.

It was a wasted night as guys fought over the rooms to get laid and girls just barfed everywhere. Tao decided to leave since Xing and Luhan were still busy flirting with some frat boys.

As he got out of the house, he saw a tall silhouette approaching him and thought it was Kris but turned out to be Chanyeol.

“I know what you know.”

Tao glared at him.

“I’m sorry. Please take him back. He’s a wreck been drinking all night and is really wasted.”

“He’s yours now and he chose you. So YOU bring him home.” And with that Tao left.  
\----  
Tao felt someone shove him to the wall the moment he entered the room. A hand held his waist tightly preventing him to move and fight back. He was no match for the towering figure in front of him. In an instant, he felt hot short breaths near his ear…

“Tao.”

He shivered at the mention of his name and he gulped first before answering. “Kris..?”

The shadow moved closer their chests now heaving up and down together.

“Didn’t I tell you to call me Yifan?”

Tao frantically searched for the words to say. He was caught off guard. Everything was perfectly planned.  
Break up with Baekhyun, tease Kris and make him fall for him slowly… looks like things will happen in a faster pace than usual.

“Yifan” he stammered.  
“What are you up to? With all this teasing? Do you think I’m that easy? Do you think I’m going to fall for all those antics you’ve come up with? And do you seriously think I would like someone like you?”

Tao’s walls suddenly crashed. He was hurt again before even entering into that special moment with Yifan he hung his head down and tried not to choke on his tears. He felt stupid for even thinking that someone like Yifan, Kris, would like someone like him, a simple boy from Qingdao who went to this prestigious college to study.  
Kris let go of his hold on Tao. He turned his back and then faced Tao again who was more surprised. Their faces only a few inches away from each other…

Suddenly, Kris reached for Tao’s neck and Tao pulled away thinking Kris would strangle him, but the moment Kris’ hands touched the younger man’s neck, it felt, warm and gentle. Kris slowly pulled Tao closer to him and as they looked into each other’s gaze. Kris said the three words Tao was dying to hear.

“I like you.” Kris breathed.

Their noses touched each other.

“I like you a lot Huang Zi Tao.”  
Tao closed his eyes and then opened them again just to make sure this was not a dream. Kris gave out a small chuckle.

“I like you too Yifan. A lot.”

And with that, Kris slowly lifted Tao’s chin to parallel Tao’s lips with his and on that night, the roommates at room 365 shared their very first kiss.


End file.
